Routine service maintenance are done to vehicles so that the vehicles can maintain good operating conditions. However, vehicles can still breakdown due to parts failure or unexpected incidents. For example, one of the common problem a vehicle might have is a flat tire. In order to solve the flat tire problem, automobile manufactures have equipped each vehicles with a spare tire so that the spare tire can be used to drive the vehicle to a safe location or to mechanic shop. In reference to off-roading vehicles that have a semi floating rear axle shaft, the rear axle tends to break during off-roading activities. A broken rear axle can cause a vehicle to be stranded in a remote area until the broken axle is fixed. Additionally, a broken axle can cause damage to additional differential parts if the vehicle is driven without proper parts to keep the rear wheel in place. Currently, there is not a functional apparatus for a broken semi floating rear axle shaft in the automobile industry that can be used as a temporary solution until the broken semi floating axle shaft is properly fixed by a mechanic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a broken axle recovery apparatus for a semi floating rear axle shaft so that the vehicle can be temporarily fixed to dive to a safe location or a mechanic shop. The present invention functions similar to a spare tire in its use and needs to be placed within the vehicle so that the present invention can be utilized when necessary. More specifically, the present invention allows the operator of the vehicle to efficiently and functionally mount the loss rear wheel into the vehicle so that the vehicle can be driven with the front wheels. Additionally, the present invention also protects the other related parts of the broken axle for the duration of the transportation, saving additional repair costs for the owner of the vehicle.